Barrett M82A1
Barrett M82A1 is an anti-materiel, bolt-action sniper rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The Barrett M82A1 fires .50 Browning Machine Gun (.50 BMG) or 12.7×99mm NATO Anti-Materiel ammunition, a very powerful ammunition caliber. It is one of the few sniper rifles that can 1-hit kill anywhere on the body with full wallbang damage. However, this gun is very heavy and takes a long time to cycle the bolt, making it less effective than regular sniper rifles for more mobile snipers in TDM/FFA match. In CF China and CF Vietnam, the Barrett M82A1 doubles as anti-mutant sniper rifle, capable of scoring 300-500 damages against mutants (In classic MM). Advantages * Extremely high damage for a sniper rifle. * Full wallbang. * Very powerful in MM/HM/HMX/MKM (CF China, CF Vietnam only). * Very powerful in Wave Mode (CF China and CF Vietnam only). * Very powerful in Challenge Mode (CF China and CF Vietnam only). * Highly accurate at any range (when scoping). * High magazine capacity for a sniper rifle. * Short drawing time (some versions only). * Very short reload time (some versions only). Disadvantages * Extremely heavy for a sniper rifle. * Long bolt cycling time. * Low damage in MM/HM/HMX/MKM (almost no difference with AWM; all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam). * Low damage in Wave Mode (almost no difference with AWM; all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam). * Low damage in Challenge Mode/Zombie Mode (almost no difference with AWM) (all versions except CF China and CF Vietnam). * Long drawing time (some versions only). * Long reload time (some versions only). * Only obtainable by Cash Points. * Loud firing noise. Version Differences CN= Available in Item Shop and can be rented with CF Points. |-| VN= Available in VCoin Capsule Shop and it also offers daily prize besides the permanent prize. |-| ID= Available in Item Shop and can be rented with Koin. |-| PH= Available in Mega Lotto. |-| WE= Available in ZP Crates. |-| BR= Available in ZP Capsule Shop. Variants M82A1-ROYALDRAGON4.png|Ancient Dragon BARRETT-M82A1_BLUE_SILVER_DRAGON.png|Blue Silver Dragon Sniper BarrettM82A1-BornBeast.png|Born Beast Barrett_M82A1_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold BI_M82A1-BornBeast_Legendary.png|Born Beast Legendary M82A1 BornBeast NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold Sniper_BarrettM82A1-BornBeast_Piece.png|Born Beast Piece BigItemIcon_M82A1-S-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Born Beast Punk Barrett_M82A1_Blue_Silver_Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon M82A1 RoyalDragon6.png|Eternal Dragon Barrett-M82A1 Royal3.png|Flying Dragon M82A1_RoyalDragon_UGS.png|Flying Dragon Ultimate Goldsmith M82A1_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix M82A1 Halloween2017.png|Halloween M82A1 RoyalDragon5.png|Immortal Dragon M82A1-IronShark.png|Iron Shark M82A1 IronShark NobleGold.png|Iron Shark Noble Gold BarrettM82A1_Jewelry.png|Jewelry Sniper_Barrett_M82A1-LD.png|Legend Dragon M82A1 OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo M82a1 Peony.png|Peony Sniper_BARRETT_M82A1-RD.png|Red Dragon M82A1-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon M82A1_TRANS_2.png|Transformers 2 M82A1-UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold M82A1_UltimateGoldsmith.png|Ultimate Goldsmith Barrett_M82A1_Water_Gun.png|Water Gun M82A1 SAKURA 2.png|Sakura 2 Trivia General= *The real M82A1 is semi-automatic sniper rifle. When you fire the M82A1, the recoil pushes the barrel back, pushing the bolt back to load another round while the in-game M82A1 is bolt-action sniper rifle. *In CF Vietnam, the Barrett M82A1 is very hard to win permanently due to its crate carrying both permanent variant and temp variant. However, this makes this gun very easy to obtain as most people can just spin a few crates and get a temp one. Also it can be obtained 30 days by exchanging coupons. *It is often called "3z" in CF Vietnam, which is simply the Vietnamese pronouncing of the word "Barrett". *While the temp and permanent M82A1 in CF Vietnam is called Barrett M99, the one received during King Mode and Weapon Master is properly named Barrett M82A1. *Even though this gun in CF Japan has normal firepower, they actually have another anti-mutant sniper rifle, the RAI Model 500. *Even though the GMs in CF West stated that Barrett M82A1 won't be updated, it is finally released there in January 2014. This is likely a forced/mandatory update from Tencent rather than requested update. *In CF China and CF Vietnam, this gun is extremely dangerous in Wave Mode due to its firepower - one single shot can drain 500 HP off enemy players by default (And this number will get higher as players level up or buffing up their card with jewels). A decent sniper can easily win in the early game against any slightly damaged opponents with just a single shot - if not, they can quickly switch to pistol and finish them off. Unfortunately, many versions have nerfed it to having same damage with AWM. *So far, Barrett M82A1 is the only weapon to have most dragon-themed variants. Until the appearance of the Mighty Dragon WS, it was the mandatory weapon of the Royal Dragon series released to celebrate Lunar New Years. *This gun have two different firing sounds. The normal one is used in most CF versions, while the unique one is used for CF Indonesia and CF Brazil. The unique firing sound was used to be in CF Philippines but they changed it after an update. *CF Japan sold this sniper as a GP Capsule in a limited edition set, along with Machete and Jackhammer. **Also in CF Japan, its model (and its variants that has the same model) is zoomed in a little bit, making it slightly larger. *Even though this gun has been nerfed in most versions, VVIP variants, their reskin counterpart (like Noble Gold) or limited editon variants (depends on version) are not affected and still having the original firepower. *This weapon has inconsistency (along with its variant) about the scope texture depending on the server as it either uses the original small scope texture or the AWM one. |-| Damage nerf= Only CF Vietnam and CF China has the Barrett M82A1's firepower intact. All other servers suffered from damage nerf (however, VVIP variants, their reskin variants like Noble Gold or some limited variants are not effected), as noted bellow: *In CF Philippines, Barrett M82A1's damage has been reduced more than 50% for Zombies gameplay (inc. Challenge Mode) and the reload and drawing speed has been reduced too. *In CF Russia, this gun has the weakest damage comparing to other localisations. It deals fixed 100 HP damage in all game modes and damage bonuses don't affects on it's damage. Also, there is a known bug that Barrett deals 99HP damage while hitting a leg through wooden obstacles. * In CF West, this gun has one of the worse Barrett nerfs in Mutation/Zombie mode. It has been nerfed to the damage of an M700, not being able to take down Zombies with 1 shot, and barely dealing damage to Mutants. * In CF Indonesia, this gun and its all other variants in ZTM (HMX) deals only 200 damage each shot anywhere in body including head whenever this gun is nerfed or a glitch the GMs not attempted to fix this, making this gun is a joke and causing players to be mad after knowing that in CF China and CF Vietnam, this gun rocks at Mutation Mode & its variants. Gallery BarrettClassic.png|Render Barrett M82A1 Side View.png|Side view Barrett_M82A1_HUD.png|HUD 200523 190803960956566 668386 n.png|Artwork Videos CrossFire PH- Barrett M82A1 Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 - Barrett ☆ CrossFire - Barrett M82A1 - Weapon Gameplay Cross Fire China -- Barrett M82A1 -Review-! Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:M82A1 Variants